One Day
by woodstockfestival
Summary: She has inconsistent hope that they will be together one day. But who can blame her when everything keeps getting in their way? Quinn and Puck future fic.
1. Chapter 1

Now i am not sure how this turned out but i hope you guys like it. I was planning it to be a one-shot, which it is. But if i get reviews asking me to continue i juts might. So please review. Thanks!

I dont own glee

* * *

Quinn walked down the hall of a Cincinnati hospital, rolling up her long sleeve shirt that was under her light blue scrubs. It was a busy day in the ER and Quinn had thirty-five minutes until she had to scrub in for surgery and she decided to get a snack. She likes to take the long way to the vending machines because it goes past the nursery.

Quinn loves looking at the babies and seeing the joy they bring their parents. Quinn knows she shouldn't do it to her self because it just brings her pain of Beth, but it also helps Quinn realize that she gave someone else happiness by giving up her baby girl.

As Quinn was pulling her hair back into a pony tale she rounded the corner and stopped short. She couldn't believe the sight in front of her. Quinn's brain was telling her to run and she probably would have but her legs wouldn't move. Old feelings starting pouring through Quinn and she tried desperately not to cry.

Standing in front of her was the man she once loved-still loved. He looked the same. Well why wouldn't he, its only been two years. She couldn't shake the memory of the two of them breaking each other's heart. Their break up a mutual decision, but it was a loud, angry breakup and left the two of them hurt and confused.

"_What the hell Quinn!" Puck screamed from the other end of the living room in the apartment they shared in Cincinnati. "I never cheated on you! Why do you always assume the worst and pin things on me I never did?"_

"_What?" Quinn yelled from the opposite side of the living room. "I never do that! But its not like you give me reason to trust you."_

"_What the fuck are you talking about? I have given you every reason to trust me, never giving you a reason to not trust me."_

"_Oh yeah?" Quinn said putting her hands on her hips._

"_Yeah that's right"_

"_Then why did I find this in your pocket?" Quinn asked picking up a piece of paper. "Because I'm sure that Tessa is a girls name. And this seams like good reason for me to think you are cheating on me."_

_Puck clenched his fists and took a deep breath and said as slowly and calmly as he could, "Quinn I told you she came on to me and slipped that in my pocket. She was completely hammered and couldn't stand up strait. I turned her down though, you can ask Finn."_

"_There you go again trying to get other people to take over your problems!"_

_Puck looked at her confused." Wha- no Quinn" Puck said with disbelief and confusion in his voice. "You are delusional." He said flat out._

"_Oh fuck you Puck!" Quinn started yelling again. "Excuse me for being a little tired with trying to study and graduate college, having to stay up all night."_

"_Why do you always insist on using that as an excuse?" Puck said a little more as a statement than an actual question. _

"_Excuse me?" Quinn said walking towards Puck slowly. "It is not an excuse. I study hard so I can make a living one-day. And it doesn't help when you come in at two in the morning when I finally have fallen asleep and you wake me up." She said stopping a few feet in front of Puck._

"_Is that you trying to make me feel bad again for dropping out of college? Because I'm getting real sick of it Quinn."_

"_You're getting sick of it?" Quinn yelled. "Imagine what I am getting sick of!"_

"_Ok ok whatever, I've heard this a million times!" Puck yelled finding him self getting angrier. _

"_Maybe because we have had this argument a million times!"_

"_Well maybe we wouldn't have to if you weren't such a bitch all of the time because you're always so fucking tired!" Puck said mocking Quinn on the last part. _

_Quinn immediately smacked his face hard leaving his left cheek bright red. But before he had time to react Quinn yelled, "Get out!" She said pointing a finger into Pucks chest. _

"_What?"_

"_You heard me," Quinn said. "Get out!" Quinn screamed pointing to the door. _

"_No this is my apartment too, I also pay for it."_

_They both stood there eyeing each other down, both trying to catch their breaths from the creaming they were doing. After a few minutes of awkward tense silence Quinn said, "Fine I'll leave." Quinn said turning around and walking to their bedroom. _

"_What Quinn?" Puck asked shocked. "No"_

"_If you won't leave then I will!" She called from the bedroom, pulling out her suitcase and putting it on the bed. _

_As she was throwing her cloths and belongings into her suitcase she could tell Puck was standing in the same place shocked and not sure of what to do. Quinn realized that all of her belongings weren't going to all fit in one suitcase so she pulled another out. After about ten minutes Puck walked in to the room and took her already zipped suitcase and put it on the bed and emptying its contents. _

"_Puck stop!" Quinn yelled reaching across the bed trying to stop him. _

"_No you can't leave Quinn." Puck said trying to ignore her hand that was trying to stop his. "We can make this work."_

"_Puck that's what we said the last time!" Puck stopped and looked at her giving up the war they had with the suitcase, letting her put the cloths back in. "And look we are still back to where we were the last time." When Quinn finished putting the stuff back into the suitcase she zipped it again and put it on the floor, resuming with the half packed suitcase. _

"_Well that's just because you are stressed" Puck said desperately trying to get her to stay. "And I- I will work on my part in causing you stress just please-"_

"_Puck!" Quinn said firmly stopping what she doing trying to get Puck to stop trying to plead with her. "We just keep hurting each other and it is a viscous cycle. Maybe one day it will work out but." Quinn stopped what she was saying because she could see the hurt in his eyes getting stronger, and she could feel her self start choking on the lump in her throat. Quinn looked back down, continued her packing and said trying not to cry "but not today." _

"_Fine Quinn give up, move on and give up like you always do!" Puck said angry._

"_You need to learn how to let things go." _

"_Your right Quinn." Puck said trying to control his temper. "I don't need to let things go, so I guess I will start with you. We do need to be over, it is not like we make each other any happier."_

"_Oh come on Puck you are being over dramatic!"_

"_I'm being over dramatic? I am not the one packing my bags!"_

"_Oh screw you!"_

"_Whatever Quinn!" Puck yelled walking out of the room and putting his jacket on._

"_Where are you going?" Quinn asked walking to the doorway of their- now his bedroom. _

"_Out" Puck yelled opening the door. "Hopefully you will be gone when I get back!" And with that the door slammed and he was gone. _

_Quinn stood in there looking at the metal door, frozen. She started to fell the tears slowly streaming down her face. She started kicking herself for losing him. Thinking maybe if he had just tried a little more she would have given and stayed. 'No!' She thought to her self, 'It is better this way'. _

_Eventually Quinn got the will to walk back over to the bed and finish packing. About a half an hour later she had three suitcases, a duffle, and three smaller bags and three boxes neatly packed away in a corner of the bedroom. It was late and she knew she couldn't take everything now so she just took the duffle she packed, her school stuff, her purse and left a note telling Puck she would pick the stuff up later when he wasn't there. That is the entire note said because Quinn didn't know if anything else needed to be said._

_Quinn walked out of her apartment knowing she probably won't have another reason to see Puck again. Its not like they share a pet (they were going to get a dog), and they rent the apartment and she just paid this months rent and their contract was coming to an end, so Puck could do anything he wanted with the apartment. But a little part of Quinn knew- hopped that they would work out some day. She knows Puck was right, a lot of their problems were the stress of her nursing school and his partying, and they would be able to work it out. She didn't want to regret her decision because she knew it was the right one, so she just told her self one-day. One-day her and Puck will be together again. _

Quinn felt her self slowly letting go of that hope she was holding on to for those two long years. Standing before her was Puck and a gorgeous brunettes smiling happy at each other and down at the nursery. She tried to convince her self it wasn't him, but she knew it was him, she could never forget those dark eyes that enhance her every time she hasn't seen him for a while.

She couldn_'t_ believe it. Puck _really_ has moved on. After everything they had been through she thought they were end game, and she thought he felt the same way too., but apparently not.

Quinn held back the tears as she watched the happy couple cooing at one of the babies in the nursery. _That should be us she thought. _They were supposed to be having another kid one day and be getting married. Then she noticed the neither of them was wearing a ring. That there kid was most likely a mistake just like Beth was. Although she doesn't like to think of Beth as a mistake, she technically was one.

Quinn couldn't help the envy she felt for Puck and his girlfriend or whatever she is. They get to keep their baby because they have a better situation than she and Puck did with Beth. Although she felt she was still young at twenty-three Quinn knew that she would be able to raise a baby now, not that she would want to, she was still starting her career after all.

Quinn could see her and Puck standing there seven years ago looking in at their beautiful daughter but knowing they couldn't keep her. Instead of pure joy their hearts were aching with sadness a longing to be able to keep their daughter. Only if it was a few years later they knew they could keep their daughter. But they couldn't and it broke their hearts. The only thing that kept them moving on was each other and the knowledge that their baby was better off with someone else.

Most of her hated seeing Puck move on with another girl and start another family, but a small portion of Quinn couldn't help but be happy for him that he could move on with his life. But as she saw Puck wrap his arm around her and she leaned in on his shoulder she felt bitterness start to flood her body. _That was suppose to be them_, she kept telling her self.

She kept trying to will her self to turn around and stop staring at them like a stalker, but she just couldn't move. She still couldn't manage to believe her eyes because it killed her so much to see.

But then she saw something and she knew she wasn't telling her self this to feel better. She didn't see any true love between the two new parents. Sure she saw friendship and true happiness, but no true love. Puck wasn't looking at her the way he use to look at Quinn, there just wasn't the same look in his eyes. He was hugging her the way he hugged Rachel after the glee club won Regional's-happiness but no true love attached-as friends. That gave Quinn a little hope that maybe that wasn't the end of her and Puck. She just knew that it wasn't going to be today, tomorrow or even next year. Because she was not going to be the one to break up a family.

Quinn was broken from her thoughts when she saw Puck look over at her. He looked shocked and a little confused as to why she was standing there staring at him. Quinn jumped a little; mortified she just got caught spying on a sacred moment. But she felt a little better when Puck smiled a little and raised his free hand to wave at her. Quinn smiled back happy that he was happy to see her.

Just as Quinn thought Puck was about to go over and talk to her, her pager went off and said there was an emergency and they needed her in the ER stat. Quinn gave Puck a quick wave and ran off in the other direction before she could get a chance see his face.

As Quinn was running down the hall of the hospital she couldn't help the smile on her face. Maybe this was her and Puck's first step reconciling. _One day_ she thought.

One day.

* * *

So there it is. Please review let me know what you think. But this is a one shot so please don't set this to your alert because i am not sure if i will expand this story. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

So after all the amazing reviews i got, i got really inspired to write this! So i decided to turn this into a multi chapter. How long? I have no clue, but i guess i will just go with the flow. So i literally wrote this all today and in a few hours. Please please if you have any ideas don't be shy and let me know! Thanks again for the reviews and leave more so i will get the chapters out quickly.

I do not own glee.

* * *

After a long five-hour grueling surgery Quinn was in the cafeteria getting a coffee. She was never a coffee drinker but after she became a nurse and had the night shift often, she tended to take to coffee more. All through surgery she had to fight thinking about what she had just witnessed because she wanted to concentrate on the surgery. But it was hard for her not to think about Puck and him moving on. She honestly didn't know how to feel about it, but its not like she had much time to react.

After she got her coffee and chips (after not having a chance to eat before) she went over and sat next to another scrub nurse, her friend Anna.

"Three more hours until I get out of here." Quinn said plopping down next Anna who was reading a magazine and drinking tee.

"I know finally" Anna said exaggerated. "Its nights like these that make me excited for my next day shift."

"I know tell me about it" Quinn said opening her chips and eyeing Anna's tee and apple she just munched into. "How do you manage on no coffee or sugar?"

"I guess I get all my energy by actually eating healthy, unlike you who I'm pretty sure the only thing I have scene you eat healthy is a salad, and even then you drench it in dressing." Anna said to Quinn, referring to Quinn's unhealthy habits and Anna's obsession with only eating healthy food. "And how you manage to stay that fit I have no clue."

"Well I work out" Quinn said and added on as a second thought. "And most of the time with you."

"Very true." Anna said taking a sip of her tee. "Are you busy for the rest of the shift?"

"Just have to monitor my patients." Quinn said. "How about you?"

"Well I am scrubbing in on removing a ten year olds appendix." Anna said trying to be optimistic.

"Fun" Quinn said laughing lightly.

"Hey" Anna said pointing a finger to Quinn. "I just helped deliver a baby…" Anna said trailing off when she saw Quinn trying to hide a smile. "Ugh your right they are boring-"

"No Anna their not-" Quinn said trying to make Anna feel better but got cut off.

"Yes, yes they are Quinn. When do I get to have the fun exhilarating surgeries like you?"

"Your time will come Anna." Quinn said patting Anna's hand. "You are still young."

"Quinn" Anna said. "We are the same age."

"Yeah but still." Quinn said. "I guess I was just at the right place at the right time. Don't worry your time will come."

"Thanks" Anna said then looked down at her watch. "Well I got to go assist Dr. Colman remove appendix. Wish me luck!" Anna said sarcastically optimistic.

"Luck!" Quinn laughed, shaking her head laughing as her friend walked away, entertained at how upbeat Anna could get her self to be.

Quinn looked down at her watch and realized she still had twenty-five minutes until she had to get back to work. She reached across the table to see what magazine Anna had left hoping it was a good gossip one or something, but of course it was _Health and Fitness_ magazine. Quinn tried to look through it but got bored half way through, so she put it down and just sipped the rest of her coffee.

She couldn't shake the knowledge that she was in the same building as Puck in two years. She just wished it were under different circumstances. _Is it a boy or a girl? What's its name? Does he actually love her and I was just telling my self he doesn't to make me feel better?_ As she wondered all these questions she couldn't help but feel a little regret for letting him go, or not trying to get him back sooner.

"Quinn?" Quinn was broken by her thoughts as she felt a hand on her shoulder and someone say her name. She could tell who it was just by the touch of his hand to her shoulder, let alone his voice. Quinn turned around and smiled as big as she could to try to hide her true emotions.

"Puck" Quinn said through a smile and got up to hug him "How are you she asked?" She asked as they were embraced in a hug. She felt like she could stay there forever because she missed the feel of his strong arms so much. But she let him go, already missing his body.

"Umm I'm good" Puck said while putting his hands in his pockets. "Tired" Puck laughed slightly. Quinn smiled at him not sure what to say. "Ah-I saw you earlier but you ran off before I could say anything." Quinn cringed a little; she was sort of hoping he wouldn't bring that up.

"Yeah surgery called." Quinn joked.

"Do you have time to talk now?"

Quinn checked her watch then smiled up at him. "Yeah I got about twenty minutes before I have to get back to work" Then she looked around the cafeteria and didn't feel like this was where she wanted to be. She looked back up at Puck and said, "Do you want to go somewhere else to talk?"

"Yeah sure." He nodded. Quinn nodded back and lead him out of the cafeteria and into the hall. As they reached a hallway with all windows that looked out to the courtyard, where not many people were they stared up their conversation again.

"So you are finally a nurse huh?"

"Yes after all of the work it paid off and now I am one of the best scrub nurses in the hospital at the ripe old age of twenty three." Quinn smiled.

"So you are still the most modest person I know." Puck joked. Quinn looked over at him and they shared a laugh.

"So um you just got a kid?" Quinn asked then gripped her hands, instantly regretting the way she worded it.

"Yeah" Puck laughed. Quinn knew that laugh; he laughed it every time she said something stupid.

"Boy or a girl?"

"A boy"

"Hopefully he doesn't end up like his daddy." Quinn joked shoving Puck lightly. But then lost her smile a bit as she just felt a pain that it wasn't her son she was talking about.

"Well he looks just like me, so we might be out of luck there." Puck joked.

"No I'm sure he will be fine," Quinn said sitting on a bench, Puck following suit. " What's his name?" Quinn asked biting her lip hoping she wasn't asking to many questions. Then she tried to will her self not to bite her lip again (a big habit of hers) because she remembered Puck once told her a few months before their big break up that he loved when she bit her lip.

"Connor Prescott Puckerman" Puck said proudly. Quinn smiled at him, still hurting, but happy he was happy.

"Prescott?" Quinn asked knowing that is one of those types of names Puck would never name his kid.

"Yeah" Puck said, "I sort of lost that battle. Molly said to me 'After twenty hours of labor I get to win this Puck' so I guess that was good reason."

"God twenty and I thought two hours was bad." Quinn said. "She deserves the world from you after that." Quinn joked. Puck nodded and Quinn hoped she didn't go to far (which she wasn't sure with what though). She couldn't stand wondering anymore so she just decided to go for it. "Molly?" Quinn said more as a statement and not a question.

Puck looked down at her and nodded. "Yeah my girl friend, friend."

"You guys haven't discussed it?"

"Not really" Puck said.

Quinn nodded and looked forward, focusing intently on the white brick wall in front of her. It wasn't really complete awkwardness between them, but the air was defiantly uncomfortable.

Quinn kept thinking back to Molly. She was gorgeous; she looked like a happy bubbly girl just by the way she smiled. _I didn't know Puck liked those types of girls?_ Quinn wondered. Quinn was a happy person but just not all the time, she wasn't dark but wasn't all sunshine and rainbows; she defiantly kept her guards up and didn't trust many people. But Molly seemed like one of those girls who are perfect in every way, and Quinn knew Quinn wasn't like that. Molly was probably the Prom Queen, won the best looking and most liked superlatives. Sure, Quinn was Prom Queen and one of the most if not the most gorgeous girl at her school, but she defiantly wasn't most liked. Everyone wanted to be Molly and you were crazy if you wanted to be like Quinn.

"Do you love her?" Quinn blurted out and regretted saying it the second it came out.

Puck looked over at Quinn and looked her in the eyes with out either of them breaking the glance for a few moments. Then he looked back to the wall they were both staring at. "Not as much as you if that's what you are asking." Puck said and Quinn could help but hear a little coldness in his voice.

"Puck that's not what I meant-"

"God" Puck said angry, getting up and grabbing his head in frustration. "I told myself I wouldn't do this?"

"Do what?" Quinn asked getting confused as to why he got mad all of a sudden.

"Get angry at you and do _this."_

"You are angry with me?" Quinn had no idea why he had such a grudge on her; she thought he got over it.

"Yeah, what do you think I would be able to get over with you breaking up with me and breaking my heart so quickly?"

"Are break up was a mutual decision." Quinn said getting up.

"You keep telling your self that."

"Where the hell is this coming from?" Quinn asked getting upset at what he was saying. "You were fine a minute ago."

"What ever Quinn I got to go." Puck said walking past her and starting to walk down the hall.

"Wait Puck" Quinn said turning around. "Cant we just talk about this."

"What's there to talk about?" Puck asked turning around facing her down the fall.

"Everything"

Puck just shook his head. "I gotta go" He said and walked away down the hall.

Quinn stood dead in her tracks, watching him walk down the hall getting smaller and smaller with each step, until she couldn't see him any more. She watched him walk out of her life again. She watched him walk away from her to his new family that is not theirs; it's his and another girls' family.

She didn't know she scarred him so much. She thought them separating was for the best and would give them time to think. He clearly though didn't take her seriously when she said one day they could be together again. Quinn really thought of their breakup as a long break. Not as a permanent thing and a 'Hey let me go knock up another girl to get over her'.

Quinn knew he wouldn't get a girl pregnant on purpose but he was probably sleeping around with every other girl. Quinn dated a little bit but really focused on her career. She thought she was moved on so they could start fresh again, but maybe she didn't move on as much as she thought she did.

Quinn felt a wet tear start rolling down her face. "No" she said silently to her self, trying to stop crying. Quinn talked over to a door that led out to a courtyard and stepped out to the early march cool air. The air was brisk yet refreshing, and Quinn loved the feel of cool air especially when she was down. The ground still had some melting snow and the sky was glazed over in clouds blocking all sunlight.

Quinn couldn't stop the tears that were trickling down her face. She kept wiping them off her face and eventually they stopped. She just stood out in the cold thinking about everything. She never realized how much she wanted Puck until this moment. But she could have Puck now because he was little preoccupied. Maybe one-day wont come she thought to her self, making her even more depressed.

She felt her pager go off and she checked it. "Crap" Quinn said when she realized it wasn't an emergency and it was her boss paging her most likely mad she's late to get back to work. Quinn wiped her face one last time before running back up to the third floor, where her work a waited her and Puck would have to be last priority.

_One-day wont come_ she told her self.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry for the long wait. I was sort of slow with writing. But i am blown away with the reviews! please please review! i am surprised with how much it motivates me. I love all the alerts but please review, even if its just a word. But thanks anyways, you guys are all amazing. Now bare with me, i am still new at this. It is probably bad, and i will check mistakes tomorrow and fix them, but i wanted to get something out. Ideas more than welcome always, although i think i do know where i am going with it, ideas are still great. I hope it isn't so bad it is hard to read. But please enjoy!

I dont own anything.

* * *

Quinn looked up at the clock while doing her charts in a patient's room and read six-fifteen. She sighed silently to her self because she was tired and she was supposed to be out fifteen minutes ago. Her boss was making her stay a little later for being late back to work, that's the down side to being a scrub nurse, they can keep them later. Quinn didn't even realize she was standing outside for twenty minutes, she isn't usually that distracted. Puck had that that affect on her.

"How is he doing?" The patient's wife asked. Quinn looked down at the poor man lying on the bed. He just got out of surgery and had a good shot of living, but still anything can happen with his condition. She has learned to not get attached to patients, which was hard at first, so she doesn't get crushed every time one passes away.

"His vitals are still the same." Quinn smiled to the lady then back down to her chart.

"Do you think he will make it?" Quinn looked back to the lady who was holding her husband hand and resting her chin on it. The women looked so tired and broken but had hope in her eyes that he will make it through. Quinn wished she had someone like that, somebody who would sit by her bedside when she was sick or just got out of surgery.

"I can't really say with out the doc-"

"I know you cant say anything because the doctor needs to or something like that," the lady said with tears in her eyes and her voice sounding broken. "But I just need to know if he will make it through the day."

"There is a very good chance he will live another day, but-" Quinn stopped when the lady looked up at her with more terror in her eyes. Quinn didn't have the heart to tell her there's also a chance he could die. The poor women didn't need any more worry on her plate. "But he could also be waking up soon." Which was true. But Quinn didn't want to give her false hope so she decided to be honest again. "But don't get your hope up to much about that."

The lady smiled and nodded at Quinn. "Thank you" She said gratefully and looked back down at her husband. Quinn smiled and nodded back and walked out of the room.

Quinn walked out of the ICU to the nurse's station and put her charts down on the big table that circulates the station. She put her hands on the table and hung her head in exhaustion and took breath trying to get more energy because she wasn't sure how much long she would be there.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah" Quinn turned around immediately to face the head of the ER, her boss, Dr. Walker, who was quite a scary woman to Quinn and someone she would never mess with.

"Did you finish with all you patents and charts?"

"Yes ma'm" Quinn nodded.

"You may go now."

"Thank you" Quinn said putting the charts into the cabinet below her. Then passing her boss and giving her a nod and appreciation as walked by.

"And Quinn?"

"Yes?" Quinn said turning around to face Dr. Walker.

"Don't be late again, I don't need one of my best scrub nurses being late for surgery or going on suspension for being plain old stupid."

"I promise and sorry again."

"Whatever," Her boss said turning around. "Now get out of here."

Quinn walked out of the locker room exhausted and happy to be out of her scrubs because she decided to wear her most uncomfortable pair today. She must have been so tired; she didn't even notice that she was walking in the maternity wing of the hospital (well she blamed it on her exhaustion). Quinn wanted to turn around and walk out another way, but she couldn't control her self when she continued walking strait.

A room to her left caught her eye when she saw a familiar man in it. Her jaw tightened when she defiantly knew the room belonged to Puck and his new family. She felt her self walking up to the door and looking through the window.

Puck and Molly were lying on the bed cooing at their son. Molly was laughing hysterically at Puck playing with Connors little arm saying something to him. It was such a Norman Rockwell moment and Quinn couldn't stand the envy that was coming across her again.

She could see her and Puck lying in her hospital bed after Beth was born. But there was no baby to smile in their arms then, just sad faces and sorrow and depression flooding their bodies. Puck had his arm around Quinn and her head was on his shoulder, not a hint of happiness on their faces. They were just two lost teenagers who felt like they got their hearts ripped out of them and their whole lives taken away because they lost their daughter.

It wasn't fair to Quinn that she didn't get to keep Beth with Puck but Molly got to keep their kid with Puck just because of some stupid timing. Sure, Quinn knows that they did the right decision for Beth, but sometimes Quinn wished she were a little more selfish so she could get to see her daughter everyday. When it got down to it though she was happy Beth had a better life. But seeing Puck with his son made Quinn wish she got to see Beth and Puck together.

Quinn eventually willed her self to rip her eyes of the happy family and walk away; she couldn't do that stuff to her self anymore. Quinn for some reason always put her self into situations that put her down. She decided she was going to try and be happy for Puck because it is what it is. They looked so happy and maybe him and Molly will end up getting married and one-day wont come for Puck and Quinn. That is something Quinn needs to cope with and not fret over because it is only hurting her in the long run.

* * *

Quinn awoke to her cell-phone ringing; she cursed her self for putting her phone next to her bed while she was sleeping. When she reached over to see who it was she saw that it was three p.m., at least she slept for a good eight hours and had the weekend to sleep too. She saw that Anna was calling and decided to pick up.

"Hello" Quinn said a little groggily.

"Oh sorry did I wake you?" Anna asked worried.

"Yeah but it is alright." Quinn said sitting up and swinging her feet over the side of her bed on to the ground. "But did you even sleep?"

"Yeah a few hours but I'm at the grocery store now."

"You are crazy girl, I don't know how you do it." Quinn joked.

"Yeah so listen, me and Gabby are going to Bud's for a few drinks tonight, you in?"

"Sure" Quinn said accepting an invitation to one of her favorite bars to go to, that all of the doctors and nurses hang out at. "What time?"

"How about we meet at six thirtyish."

"Ok sounds good"

"Well I am just entering check out so I will let you go now."

"Ok see you then" Quinn said getting up and stretching her arms.

"Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

"So then I felt a hand on my ass!" Anna screamed, laughing as she finished her story. Quinn and Gabby, an intern to be a doctor at the hospital, were cracking up right along with her.

"How old was he again?" Gabby asked through tears and laughter.

"80 years old!" Anna screamed. Quinn thought she was going to pee her pants, Anna always able to make stories funnier than they are.

"Oh God Anna, only you" Gabby said as the girls finished off their beers and snacked on peanuts and popcorn. "Gonna go get another round." Gabby said getting up, "Need anything else."

"More peanuts" Anna said.

"And popcorn" Gabby nodded to the two slightly tipsy girls and walked off.

"Thank you!" Quinn screamed as Gabby walked up to the bar. "So Anna" Quinn said turning her attention to the brunette.

"Yes"

"How are you and David?"

"Danny"

"Whatever" Quinn said, "How are you guys?"

"There was never an _us_." Anna said and Quinn raised her eyebrow. "We went on three dates and there was nothing between us."

"Oh did you guys-" Quinn said trailing off and moving her head to the side in a gesture that referred to something.

"No we never made it that far." Anna said breaking a peanut shell "Heck, we never did anything that would have lead to sex."

"Really?"

"Put it this way" Anna said looking into Quinn's eyes. "He is more Christian than you-"

"Were" Quinn said finishing Anna's sentence.

"Yeah, he wouldn't even come inside" Anna said annoyed. "He would give me a short kiss and refuse to come in. At first I thought it was sweet, but then by the third date I realized I would always be too 'against the rules'" Anna said in air quotes. "for him."

"Well some people are unfortunately like that."

"Ok miss Celibacy."

"Use to be" Quinn said. "And look how well I stuck to that." Quinn joked.

"Yeah whatever" Anna said throwing a shell at Quinn's head.

"Hey!" Quinn laughed throwing a shell back to her. "And where is Gabby with the beers?"

"I'm not sure," Anna said scanning the bar. "Well we aren't going to be getting are drinks any time soon." Anna said motioning behind Quinn. Quinn turned around to see Gabby flirting with a guy, and no three full beers in sight.

"Wow she would," Quinn said shaking her head and laughing a bit.

"What did you expect Quinn?" Anna started. "For Gabby to get through one girls night with a room full of guys, and not flirt with one of them."

"Please it is Gabby she is going to probably do a lot more than flirt."

"Well it is just inevitable."

"Mhm" Quinn said while crushing another peanut shell. "Well at least she-"

"Quinn?" The voice said cutting off what Quinn was saying.

Quinn turned around to see a very tall man towering over her, with a slight half smile. "Finn?" Quinn said in disbelief and standing up.

"Yeah" Finn laughed. "I haven't seen you in a while Q."

"I know" Quinn said taking him into a hug. They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Anna spoke up.

"Well I am going to go now," Anna said standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Oh I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Finn asked a little concerned.

"Oh no we see each other all the time" Anna said waving it off. "See you later Quinn."

"You don't have to leave." Quinn said.

"No I have to get up early to jog anyways and Gabby looks a little occupied over there and you two look like you guys have to catch up so it is fine."

"Ok I'll talk to you later then."

"Sounds good," Anna said then waved as she left the bar, leaving an awkward silence between Finn and Quinn.

"Ahh do you want to sit down?" Quinn asked motioning to the table.

"Sure" Finn said sliding out a chair and sitting down across from Quinn. "So um how have you been?"

"I have been good" Quinn said "Busy" She added as an after thought.

"I would imagine" Finn smiled. "I remember you staying up all night studying, never able to come out with us."

"Yeah" Quinn said, "It was stressful." Finn nodded, Quinn was about to speak up again but Finn interrupted her.

"I'm gonna go grab a beer you want one?" Finn asked kind of fast, and she could tell he was getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah sure" Quinn said a bit confused.

"Ill be right back" Finn got up quickly and returned a few minutes later with two bottles. "Did I get it right?" Finn asked putting Quinn's favorite beer in front of her.

"Yes" Quinn smiled, "I can't believe you remembered."

"How could I forget, it was the only beer you drank" Finn laughed. "I remember when you, me, Puck, and Rachel went bar hopping that one night your goal was only to drink that type of beer" Finn laughed. "And you were crazy enough to stick to it too."

"Yeah," Quinn laughed, "Well I was determined." Quinn felt her big smile go down at the twinge of pain she got at the memory of her old friends.

Finn must have noticed because he said, "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"No no its fine" Quinn said looking back up to his face. "So how are you?"

"I'm good, I have a part time job at an add agency and I have some night shifts at UPS to make some extra money." Finn said then took a chug of his beer.

"I have to say Finn I think you proved us all wrong."

"Thanks" Finn smiled.

"So how is Rachel?"

"She is really good" Finn looked down to his beer bottle and then looked back up to Quinn. "Umm we ah are kind of engaged."

Quinn couldn't help the huge smile that started creeping across her face feeling happy for the couple. "Omg! Finn! I'm so happy for you!" She screamed in excitement jumping out of her seat and over to hug him. "It is about time," she said walking back over and sitting in her chair.

"Thanks" Finn laughed. "I am glad you are happy."

"Of course I would be happy," Quinn said with a smile. "Why wouldn't I be happy?" Quinn said oblivious to why Finn was applying she wouldn't be happy.

Finn shook his head and waved it off taking a gulp of his beer. "What –" Quinn started to ask and then trailed off when Finn looked at her with a weird look. Something clicked in Quinn's brain and she got it. "You think I would feel left out or something." Quinn said nodding her head.

"Well it's just that-"

"No Finn you think that I would be almost resentful for you and Rachel taking Puck's side in the whole thing." Quinn started. "But I get it, I mean at the time I was a total bitch and always blamed it on school and stress and Puck. But sure of course I wish we could still be friends but I ruined it. You can't feel bad, if you even do, which don't." Quinn said a little rushed at the end.

"I don't want you to think we chose sides though," Finn said. "It was just hard to keep in contact."

"Oh I know" Quinn said. "I realize that now, at the time though I didn't. I thought I was left out and everyone was moving on with out me. Which was true in a way. I mean I haven't talked to any of you guys in a while."

"Well honestly I haven't either." Finn said. When Quinn looked at him with a confused look he continued. "I mean I talk to Rachel obviously, and Puck, and Kurt. But only keeping up with the rest of the group every once in a while."

"Do you guys still get together, all of you?"

"Yeah we will have a reunion at least twice a year, and a few get-together's not everyone can make. But I don't really talk to them other than then. Its hard keeping in touch."

"Yeah the real world catches up to you."

"Yeah" Finn nodded. The two sat in a silence, a little less awkward than before, sipping on their beers.

"Umm Finn?" Quinn asked breaking he silence.

"Yeah?"

"Did Puck tell you about um-"

"Yeah" Finn said cutting her off.

"What exactly did he tell you?"

"Well I saw him earlier today when me and Rach went to see the baby and he told me he saw you and you guys talked."

"Did he tell you he kind of freaked out on me?"

"Yeah he ah- he's just confused."

"What do you mean confused?"

"Well I can't really say much but he never really got over you."

"And you think I got over him?" Quinn said a bit forcefully.

"Well no it is just that-" Finn trailed off.

"Its just what?"

"He still holds a small grudge."

Quinn sighed. "I thought we both thought the break up was a good idea but I guess I was wrong."

"He was messed up over it for a while" Finn said looking down. "He still is."

"Yeah well yesterday it seemed he was fine then he got mad."

"He had to get over it because Molly was pregnant and he felt he needed to it step up more because-" Finn trailed off again looking back down.

"Because what?"

"Because she was pregnant," Finn said, not looking Quinn in the eyes.

"Finn there is something you aren't telling me" Quinn said trying to get Finn's gaze. "There is a lot you aren't telling me."

"Quinn" Finn said finally looking at her. "I'm not at liberty to say."

"I just want to know what's going on. I didn't know he was like this. Sure we left it bad, but I thought we would be able to work it out one day."

"You guys will have to talk it out."

Quinn sighed deciding to give in, obviously not getting any more out of Finn. She wasn't sure if running into Finn made her more or less confused.

"Well I have to get going." Quinn said pulling out her wallet and throwing money on the table.

"Yeah me too" Finn said getting up. "Rachel is probably expecting me back soon."

"Tell her I said hi, would you?"

"Yeah defiantly."

"And Kurt?" Quinn said as they were walking out, waving to Gabby who was flirting with some guy. "I just miss him and I don't know where to reach him."

"Of course"

"Well I'll see you around." Quinn said when they got outside, then realizing maybe it wasn't the best word choice, because she was most likely not going to be seeing him around.

"Yeah give me a call and we can catch up some more I'm sure

Rachel would love to see you, we have the same numbers." Finn said as they hugged each other good-bye.

"Yeah me too, anytime." Quinn said as hey broke apart.

"Ok well bye" Finn smiled and waved before walking away.

Quinn smiled back and waved not able to speak. She didn't realize how much she missed Finn until she saw him again. She also felt her self missing all of her old friends more and more.

_Great_ she thought to her self, _another reason to be jealous of Molly, she has my old friends._ Quinn shook her head and walked to her car. Why did everything get so confusing in the course of two days. Three days ago all she had to worry about was sleep and what she was doing for the night. But now she got a taste of her old life and missed it.

She missed her old friends. She missed hanging out with them, having people to laugh and joke with. She missed karaoke nights with Puck, Rachel, and Finn. She missed living with Puck, she even missed their stupid fights over the remote and what take out they were ordering. She missed dressing up for costume parties with them. She missed being able to lean on them when she was bummed or stressed.

Everything seemed so long ago, and all she wanted was to go back and fix thing, but she knew she couldn't.

She missed the hope that one day her and Puck could be together.

* * *

Thanks! Review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't really get it on writing. I know where i want to go with it but the writing it is where i struggle ironically haha. But I hope you guys like it. I am shocked with the reviews! They are amazing. Please please keep them up. I am flattered with all the alerts but i would love if you reviewed if you read this. I really would like to see what people think. But anything would do, just a word, and i do accept anon reviews, so please anything. Well i hope i didn't let you guys down. And i hope i get the next chapter out quickly! :)

Thanks! ANd i am sorry for any mistakes, i will fix them alter if there are any huge annoying ones.

And i do not own anything.

* * *

Quinn stepped into the hot mid-July air of the city. She loved the way the sunrays skimmed her face and bare arms, while the light breeze swayed her dress as she walked. Quinn loved walking the streets of main street Cincinnati, it was a pretty clean city and she loved the stores.

Quinn stopped on the side walk and looked up and down the streets contemplating where she wanted to go first. When she decided what store to go into she ran across the street and walked into the air-conditioned store. She needed a dress for a party she was invited to tonight. It was Anna's twenty-fourth birthday party at some restaurant down town. She was excited to get out and do something different than drinking at Bud's.

Quinn started scanning the rack of dresses, deciding on what color to get. It's not a super fancy thing but it's not casual either. She decided to be safe and go with black, a dark blue or a dark purple. She picked out a few dresses to try on and went into the dressing room. Ultimately deciding she didn't feel like shopping for a dress forever, she decided on a dark purple simple dress with spaghetti straps.

She scanned her self once more in the mirror of the dressing room to see if she defiantly liked it. Quinn ran her hands over the sides of the dress. The dress reminded her of a black dress she had a few years ago. She wore it to Finns twenty-first birthday party. Quinn and Rachel went out buying dresses a few nights before the party, and Puck loved the dress, not being able to keep his eyes off of her. Quinn took the dress off so quickly she didn't even realize the she was taking it off. She threw it on the ground of the dressing room and grabbed a black dress to try on again.

It had been about three months since she ran into Puck. She didn't end up getting together with Finn and Rachel, she blamed it on a mix of time getting away from her and fear. What she was scared of exactly, she wasn't sure. Quinn was pretty good at forgetting about the whole thing, realizing maybe it was best to stay away from them, it was just to painful. Every once in a while though things reminded her of them, like the dress.

"Get your self together," Quinn told her self quietly as she was looking into the mirror. Quinn needed to be OK with her life now and stop going back.

Quinn took the dress off put back on her dress she came in the store wearing and took the black dress she just had on up to check out.

* * *

When Quinn got home she checked her e-mail and saw she got an e-mail from her mom. Quinn sighed and opened the e-mail. Its not that she hated her mom, its just that her mom could get nag and nag and Quinn couldn't stand it sometimes.

Quinn read the e-mail.

Dear Quinnie-

I just wanted to let you know Meghan's baby shower will be on August 30th. You will be getting an invitation soon, but I just wanted to tell you now so you will book your flight to Seattle soon. I am thinking that maybe we should get the same flights, which I have booked from the 27th to the 2nd of September. I would book your flight but I wanted you to take the time off first from work. I will send you the flight numbers later.

Love you honey

-Mom

Quinn rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands. _When is my mom gonna get I cant take that much time off from work?_

Quinn walked into a dim restaurant holding a gift bag. She walked up to a waitress standing at the podium looking down at some list.

"Ah excuse me," Quinn asked kindly. The women looked up and gave her a smile.

"How may I help you?"

"I am here for a party and I'm not sure where to go."

"Is it Anna Wolfs party?"

"Yes"

"Go back there and you will see a private room" The lady said pointing being her.

"Thank you" Quinn smiled and walked past the lady.

Quinn walked into a medium sized loud room with lots of people. Quinn skimmed the room only noticing a few work people; the rest of the people must have been Anna's family and non-work friends. Quinn walked over to the gift table and put her gift down.

"Hey Quinn," Quinn turned around and saw Gabby walking over to her with two drinks in her hand. "I got this for you" Gabby said handing Quinn a drink.

"What is this?" Quinn asked smelling it.

"It's a martini." Gabby said taking a sip of hers.

"I know that" Quinn said sipping it hesitantly. "What type?"

"Vodka, how do you not know that?"

"I'm not a big martini drinker."

"Yeah well you will be drinking vodka strait out of the bottle by the end of the night."

"Whys that?" Quinn asked.

"Have you met her family?" Asked motioning over to Anna and a group of girls laughing. "Her sister are just like her, and when you meet her mom you wont be surprised."

"Oh god" Quinn said gulping back a sip of her drink. "I love Anna but I don't know if I can take four more of her."

"Tell me about it"

"Quinn! Gabby" The two girls looked over to see Anna walking over to them with big bounce in her step. "I'm so happy to see you guys!" She said with a big smile taking each of them into a hug.

"Happy Birthday!" Quinn said with a big smile.

"So birthday girl how much have you drunken tonight?" Gabby asked.

"Not much" Anna said "Why?"

"Oh no reason"

"Oh ok well I got to go talk to more of my guests, but I will defiantly come back to introduce you guys to my sisters." Anna said and then walked off to another other group of people.

"So what did you get her?" Gabby asked.

"Some organic candle thing and a gift certificate to some spa. What did you get her?"

"Sex toys"

"Are you serious?"

"Well yeah no but yeah" Gabby started. "I got her a cardigan for her for to give tonight and I got the sex toys as a joke. I will give them to her later since her parents are here."

"You would" Quinn laughed, shaking her head.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, after cake, presents, about five martinis and ear full's of a crazy family, a drunk Gabby and a drunk Quinn escaped to the bar because Gabby claimed she saw two hot single men.

"Yeah Gabs I don't see any hot _or_ single men hear." Quinn said getting onto the barstool.

"Yeah I made that up," Gabby said getting into her chair. "I had to get out of there."

"Wow I would have never thought you would joke about something like that."

"Well Quinn desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Good one" Quinn said, "I mean they're nice enough just-"

"Psycho?"

"No don't be mean" Quinn said trying to be nice. "They are just enthusiastic."

"Really?"

"Maybe a little out of control" Quinn said turning around to look at the party. "But I wouldn't-" Quinn trailed off when she saw a group of people sitting at a table further down the restaurant.

Quinn didn't realize she was staring until she heard Gabby. "Quinn? Quinn? What's the matter?"

Quinn quickly got back to earth and stood up quickly grabbing Gabby's hand and brining her to the other end of the bar, where the group wouldn't be able to see her. "What are you doing Quinn?" Gabby said trying to keep up with Quinn's very quick walking.

"Ok good let's sit here" Quinn said taking a seat at the bar. "They wont be able to see me."

"Who?"

"No one" Quinn said taking a sip of her drink, pretending nothing is wrong.

"What's going on?" Gabby asked. "Who don't you want to see you?"

Quinn turned around again to make sure they were more out of sight and she could only see them if she leaned far over. "Ok I'll tell you, but you better not go over to them and introduce your self because you think it is funny."

"What makes you think I would do that?" Quinn raised her eyebrow at Gabby, remembering all the times Gabby would embarrass Quinn and herself. "Ok fine I promise, now just tell me."

"So you remember Puck who I told you about?"

"Yeah your ex you claim you got over but it is clear you haven't."

"Yeah-wait what? I have gotten over him-sort of."

"Whatever you say"

"Well I will always love him but I've-" Quinn said stopping. "Oh never mind. But he is over there."

"What?" Gabby yelled turning around. "Where?"

"Stop it" Quinn snapped pulling Gabby back around.

"What you cant just say that and expect me not to try to find him.

"Later"

"Fine"

"But did I ever tell you about Finn and Rachel?"

"Briefly"

"Well they are over there too"

"So what's the big deal just go over and say hi." Gabby said. "Weren't they your best friends and love of your life?"

"Well yeah but-"

"But what?" Gabby said cutting in. "What's the big deal?"

"Well there's something else I haven't told any one that happened a few months ago."

"What?"

"Well I saw Puck at the hospital because um he ah sort of had a kid with someone."

"He sort of had a kid with someone?"

"Yes don't make me say it again."

"Do you know who the mother is?"

"Yes well no I saw her and know her name but I have never actually met her or I don't know her personally."

"Oh god Quinn I'm sorry"

"Well there's more"

"Oh great" Gabby said sarcastically.

"I know tell me about it" Quinn said. "We talked a bit and then he sort of lashed out at me for some reason. Then I saw Finn the next day at Buds-"

"Oh yeah I remember that" Gabby said cutting her off. "But you just said he was a friend from high school, you never said he was Finn."

"Yeah and he told me in his own weird way Puck never really got over me and I know there is something else with Puck and Molly-"

"Molly being his new kids mom?"

"Yes and I know there kid was a mistake and I am not sure if he truly loves her but-"

"Well are you sure they are still together."

"Well I wasn't sure but considering she is over there with them I am guessing they are still on." Quinn said taking a sip of her drink."

"What!" Gabby said turning around, Quinn quickly pulling her back around.

"You have got to stop doing that."

"Sorry, you know I'm a compulsive person."

"But I have been so good for three months not thinking too much about him telling my self he has a family but it is just so hard."

"You don't seem too emotional"

"Yeah I blame it on the hard alcohol" Quinn said taking a sip of her drink. "It tends to make my emotions out of check or something."

"Yeah I know"

"What should I do?"

"I don't know" Gabby said, "I am the wrong person to ask. I suck at this stuff and you know it. I know! Ask Anna."

"No no I don't want to interrupt her fun on her birthday night."

"True"

"You know what maybe I will just stay here with you and will ignore them."

"Good plan" Gabby said, "Want to order some shots?"

"Sure" Quinn said hoping the shots will help her forget about who was behind her.

* * *

Three shots later Quinn didn't even feel like herself. She and Gabby were out of it and laughing at nonsense.

"Hey Quinn" Gabby said through tears of laughter.

"What?" Quinn laughed.

"I dare you to go over to Pucks table."

"And say what?"

"I don't know" Gabby said, "Hi, I guess."

"I don't know Gab"

"Oh come one what are you going to lose."

Quinn didn't say anything, just sat there wondering if she should do it or no. So Quinn, regretting it later, decided to get up and do it. "Ok I am going to do it."

"Good!"

Quinn started walking and when she realize Gabby wasn't behind her she turned back around. "Well are you coming?"

"No I see a guy down the bar I am going to talk to" Gabby said getting up. "I guess I will just see you at work in a few days."

"Wait-" But before Quinn could say anything Gabby was already half way down the bar. Quinn stood there confused as to what she was going to do. She could either walk up to them and potentially embarrass her self or she could go back to the very loud party. Quinn looked back to the party and back to Pucks table and felt herself moving towards Pucks table. And before she knew it she was standing right there.

"Hey Guys" She said as she approached the table.

The four adults all looked over at Quinn with confused expressions. Quinn didn't really look at any one of them but she noticed Rachel's expression change into s big smile. "Oh my God Quinn!" Rachel screamed, getting up and hugging Quinn. "I haven't scene you in forever!"

"I know!" Quinn said excitedly. "I have missed you!"

"How have you been?" Rachel said sitting back down.

"Good I hear you and Finn are engaged."

"Yeah" Rachel smiled.

"Exciting" Quinn said with a big smile, Rachel nodded with a big smile. Quinn was trying to avoid Puck and Molly at the other side of the table, but she could feel Pucks gaze on her.

"How's work been?" Finn asked awkwardly.

"Works work" Quinn said then looked over at Puck, deciding it was time they acknowledged each other's presence. "Hey Puck"

"Hey Quinn" Puck said, looking uncomfortable.

"How's um Connor is it." Quinn asked, really knowing the name but not wanting to look like she remembered.

"Yeah he is good" Puck said. "Ah this is Molly" Puck said pointing to Molly.

"Hi" Quinn said reaching her hand out to her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Quinn."

"Hi Quinn" Molly said with a smile shaking her hand.

Quinn could sense how uncomfortable everyone was but wasn't able to control what she was saying. She felt like she was almost being a bitch, but she didn't want to come across as one so she forced a smile, which came across bitchy. She felt tears coming to her eyes and she didn't know why. She figured it was because she was standing in front of what could have been for her. That it looks like Puck really has moved on and is happy with another girl. Another family.

_Screw it_ she thought. She was just going to go for being a bitch, it was the only way to not cry and they have already moved on from her so why not? "So do you guys do this a lot?" Quinn said pointing to their table.

"Ah sometimes" Finn spat out when no one was answering. "But we all have been busy lately so not a lot."

"Oh I see" Quinn said. "But are you guys like the four musketeers? Like we use to be?"

They all sat there in silence, no one responding, and all looking around at each other. Quinn started kicking her self, regretting what she just said. Trying to fix it she said, "I mean it is just we were just all great friends and did a lot of stuff together so I am assuming he same for you guys." When none of them responded just starred at her she said defensively putting her hand up, "Just a question"

"Well ah like I said we have all been really busy." Finn said.

Quinn could see in their eyes the guilt and she started to feel bad. But when she looked over at Molly and Puck she saw confusion in Molly's eyes and Puck was looking down.

Quinn couldn't take the silence and awkwardness anymore. She hated that she always decided to put herself through these things. "Well I am going to go" Quinn said trying to hold back tears. "Good talking to you guys"

Quinn turned around and walked away as fast as her feet would let her. She started wiping away the tears that were falling down her face and got outside. She felt bad she didn't say bye to Anna but she figured she wouldn't notice.

When Quinn was waiting for the valet to bring her car around she heard someone call her name. "Quinn!"

Quinn turned around to see Finn walking towards her. "What are doing?" Quinn asked confused to why he chased after her. She quickly wiped her tears away so he wouldn't think she was crying,

"Quinn you can't drive" He said as he walked up to her.

"Sure I can"

"You have had to much to drink"

Quinn sighed, "How else do you expect me to get home, it is too late to call a cab, and my friends are busy and I don't want to disturb them."

"I will take you"

"Finn I appreciate that but no."

"Why not?"

"You are having diner and it looks like a good time before I went a ruined for you guys."

"Quinn you were just emotional and anyway we just finished dessert when you came over were leaving soon anyways."

"Well what about my car?"

"I will drive you back in your car and Rachel will follow behind in mine."

Quinn sighed in defeat, "Alright"

"Ok let me go get Rachel" Finn said and Quinn nodded OK. "You promise to stay here right?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed a bit. "Yes Finn I promise"

"Ok I will be right back" he said then turned around and went back into the restaurant.

A few minutes later Finn and Rachel came back outside quickly followed by the valet with Quinn's car. Quinn gave Finn her keys and told her the best way to get to her apartment even though she would be giving directions the whole time.

The ride to Quinn's was pretty much silent when Quinn wasn't telling Finn where to go. When Finn had a good idea of where he was going because he recognized the apartment complex Quinn lived in, he spoke up.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah" Quinn said looking out the window so Finn wouldn't see her face that most likely looked like she was about to cry because that is how she felt.

"Come on Quinn you smell like vodka, you never drink vodka or hard alcohol for that matter, you were acting weird when you were talking to us and you were crying. Something must be up."

Quinn wasn't in the mood to talk about it. All she wanted to do was go home, crawl into bed and never get out. But since she really needed to get it out and he asked she started to spill everything out. "Ok well first I drank hard alcohol because the part I was at was pretty much a nightmare and I needed something to get me through it. Ok and yes maybe when I saw you guys laughing and having fun like I use to with you guys it sent me over the edge a bit so I decided to have some more to drink. But that isn't a problem because I am not planning on drinking hard alcohol any time soon again because I can already tell I will be regretting this in the morning."

"Valid" Finn said, "But what about everything else."

"Like you said I was emotional so that may be why I was crying."

"Yes but why were you emotional?"

"Oh I don't know Finn" Finn said sarcastically. "Maybe because I was my old friends who I haven't talked to in years and it isn't like they have made an effort to talk to me either. Maybe because I saw Puck with the girl I though was just his friend but I guess no. I saw Puck with this perfect girl, happy as ever and all I want is to be that girl again. I want to be with Puck, but I cant."

Quinn didn't notice she was crying until she said that and went to take a breath. But she didn't care she figured if she was already on a roll she might as well keep going. "I just miss my friends and I miss Puck. I miss how things use to be. I told my self for two years its fine I can find knew people to replace them, it's not like they care about me anymore. But then I saw Puck with his new family and I saw you, and I realized I wont ever have the same thing I did with different people. I could have something close but not the same, and it sucks. It fuckin sucks."

"Quinn there is more to the story than you realize."

"What's more to it Finn? Huh?" Quinn said looking over to him. "I mean what am I missing besides me and Puck break up my friends don't talk to me anymore. One day I am at work, I see Puck and a girl and I see he has moved on and I thought I was too. But I guess seeing him move on makes me realize I haven't moved on. Everyone is moving on with their lives with out me."

"Quinn there is stuff with Puck that I cant say but-"

"What is it?" Quinn yelled interrupting him. "You said that to me the last time I talked to you and I don't get what it is. Is it this hug thing that I am missing? Did something huge happen?"

"Well it is just a bunch of things that is not my place to say."

"So it isn't that big of a deal? The thing you are talking about, it's not a big deal?"

"No it is but I just cant say" Finn said pulling into Quinn's apartment complex. "Something Puck has to tell you."

"Well then I guess I will never find out."

"What?"

"It isn't like I am ever going to talk to him again."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Well then I guess we will just have to see." Quinn said doubtfully, getting out of her car.

She saw Rachel pull up after them when they got out of Quinn's car. "I feel like there is still stuff me and Rachel should talk to you about. How about we get together soon. We really do miss you and would like to be friends with you again."

"You said that a few months ago and we never got together."

"Well I really do mean it. Expect a call form us soon."

"Ok" Quinn said then saw Rachel get out of her car.

"It was good seeing you Quinn" Rachel said hugging Quinn. "We need to get together some time."

"Definitely" Quinn said trying not to get her hopes up, but didn't realize how much she missed her friend's embrace until she was in it again.

"Ok well see you soon" Rachel said breaking apart and stepped back.

Finn walked up to Quinn and gave her a smile, Quinn returning one. "Bye" Finn said hugging Quinn.

"Bye" Quinn said also missing the strong hug of Finn. He was always the one she could tell things to and trust with it. He always knew when she was down and would always talk to her. Finn would give her these wise words that would sometimes surprise her because he could be such a goof.

As she watched them take off she got a new sense of hope. Maybe one day wouldn't come for her and Puck, but it could come for her and her old friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming! Anyways i will keep this short. Review! :)

I own nothing as far as i am concerned.

* * *

Quinn was pacing her kitchen. She grabbed her phone but put it back down and starred at it before going back to pacing. She was doing that routine for forty-five minutes. Quinn was going to call Finn and ask him to lunch so they could talk, talk about whatever he wanted to talk about.

The original plan was for her to meet with Rachel and Finn. As much as she loves Rachel and misses her, she just wanted to meet with Finn first. It would feel too much like mom and dad with both of them. Quinn was confused and had no idea what was going on and what she was missing, but she needed to find out.

Finally picking up the phone, Quinn dialed Finn's number and heard his voice by the fourth ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Finn"

"Quinn?"

"Yeah, you told me you had the same number." Quinn said still pacing her kitchen.

"Oh yeah, what's up?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to meet up and have lunch latter?"

"Ah yeah sure I am pretty sure me and Rach aren't doing anything let me just call her and-"

"No don't!" Quinn jumped cutting him off.

"Why not?" Finn said slowly, clear confusion in his voice.

"I do really want to get together with Rachel but I just really need to talk to _you_."

"Is everything OK?"

"Yes I just need to talk to you."

"Quinn listen I told you I cant-"

"I know you can't say anything about whatever happened with Molly and Puck but there is still stuff I want to get strait with you."

"Ok" Finn sighed. "But what am I suppose to tell Rachel?" Finn asked. "She thinks we both are getting together with you."

"I don't know" Quinn said, finally stopping her pacing. "Tell her your going to lunch with a co-worker or something and you forgot about it and you cant drop out."

"Well I am not really friends with any of my co-workers so she wouldn't believe me. And I don't really like lying to her."

Quinn felt stupid for suggesting he lie to Rachel. After everything the two went thought they promised they would never lie to each other. Something her and Puck always tried to mirror but always found them selves lying to each other about small things. Finn and Rachel always promised each other they would never lie about the smallest of things, even if it were that one of them didn't change the sheets (the one was mostly Finn though).

"Right" Quinn started, trying to find something Finn could tell Rachel. "Then tell her the truth."

"Ok but she is going to be disappointed."

"I know I want to see her too but I just need to get some things cleared up."

"Alright when do you want to meet?"

"How about we meet at the Moon Shack Bar at one thirty."

"Sounds good"

"K see you then." Quinn said hanging up the phone and sighing.

* * *

Finn was already sitting, waiting for Quinn to arrive when she walked into the restaurant. It wasn't very crowded for a Saturday weirdly, so there weren't many people around them. As she sat down he greeted her with a warm smile.

"Sorry I am late" Quinn said with a smile. "I just couldn't get out of my own way this morning."

"Oh that's alright, I wasn't waiting long."

"Oh good" And just then the waitress came over and took their drink order, both getting sodas because it was the afternoon.

"So what did you want to talk about" Finn said a little hesitantly, after they got their drinks.

Quinn took a deep breath trying to will her self to say what she has been wanting and preparing her self to say all morning. She just decided to say it and not suspense it any further. "Now I know you already told me you cant say anything-"

"Quinn I can't-" Finn said interrupting her with regret and sorry in his eyes.

"Just wait" Quinn said cutting him off and holding her hand up. "I know you do not want to say anything because it isn't you place to tell me, it is Pucks. But I don't know if I will ever talk to him again because we clearly can't be friends and he is with someone else. And I know they are working it out and I do not want to get in the way of that. It took me a while to get over him, and I still was when I saw him again. But even when I was trying to get over him there was that part of me that said one day we would be together. But now I cant say that anymore, because I am not sure if that is even close to being possible. And I need to know why. I mean I know why, I just need to the whole reason so I can move on." Quinn paused and looked down at her hands and tried to catch her breath before looking back up to Finn and continuing. "So please Finn tell me what happened. For a peace of mind I need to know. I know your loyalty lays with Puck, but in the long run it helps me _and_ Puck, because god knows what I would do if I couldn't get over him again."

Finn starred at Quinn for a long moment before speaking. The silence felt like forever for Quinn and she just wanted Finn to speak so she didn't go insane.

"Fine" Finn said. "But I never told you any of this."

"Got it" Quinn nodded.

"Well about a year ago me, Rachel, Puck and Kurt went out to eat at a bar down town and Molly was there with her boyfriend."

"Molly had a boyfriend at the time?" Quinn said shocked.

"Yeah just listen it gets better," Finn said sarcastically. "So Puck went up to hit on her, and I am pretty sure he didn't know she had a boyfriend, but I wouldn't be surprised if he did. So, when he went up to her she flirted back and he brought her over to sit with us because he knew Rachel would scold him if he ditched us for a girl because Kurt was only in town for a week. We were having a good time with Molly when her boyfriend came up and asked why she was flirting with Puck."

"How did he know they were flirting if she was with all of you guys?" Quinn asked.

"They were all over each other." Finn said and Quinn nodded. "So Molly and this guy got into a fight and he left mad. She told us that they had been fighting lately so she decided not to go after him and stayed behind with us. Molly got very intoxicated and became extremely hammered. Eventually Molly and Puck gravitated to the bar and then to Pucks apartment and I think we can all guess what happened next."

"They had sex and she got pregnant." Quinn said looking down, trying not to sound hurt.

"Yes but not exactly" Quinn looked back up confused. "You see, and this is all from what Puck told me so I am not a first hand witness but pretty close, she got back with her boyfriend, after her and Puck hooked up, and they worked through their differences. But then she found out she was pregnant and called Puck saying she was pregnant and wasn't sure who the father was and didn't want to get Ben, her boyfriend, mad and freak out if it wasn't Puck baby. So Molly and Puck went to get a fraternity test and it turned out to be Pucks kid."

"So Molly had to break up with Ben?"

"You would think," Finn started. "but no. She told Ben he truth and said she still wanted to be with him because she loved him and her and Puck would just be friends but unfortunately Ben didn't want anything to do with her and broke up with her. She resented Puck for a while saying he took advantage of her but eventually she realized she had to come around to him and she did. So they decided they would raise their babies together as friends."

"Babies?" Quinn asked shocked, eyes bulging out of her head.

"Yeah this is the sad part," Finn said sadly. "Molly found out she was having twins after her first sonogram, so they knew it was twins pretty much from the beginning. But when she was about six and a half months pregnant she got in a car crash and lost the other baby."

"That's terrible" Quinn said devastatingly, feeling tears come to her eyes because she felt so sorry for Puck. Never in a million years would she have wished this on him.

"I know, it was heartbreaking to both of them. I am pretty sure Molly already had a name picked out for her."

"It was a girl?"

"Yeah and she was already dead when they got to the hospital and Connor and Molly luckily were fine so Connor didn't have to be delivered. It freaked Puck out so he made Molly move in with him. But she had the nicer apartment so he moved in with her. He became over protective of her and promised he would make a relationship work with them if she was up for it, and she agreed."

"Are they still trying to work on a relationship?"

"Yeah but they just don't have a connection like that. They were always more of good friends."

"But they looked so happy the other night." Quinn said confused.

"They were but because we were all having a good time. I mean Quinn I know you were drunk but think back to that night, did they really look in love?"

"I guess no in _love_, but they looked happy together."

"And they are" Finn said looking Quinn strait in the eyes. "as friends." Quinn didn't say anything, just looked at Finn trying to absorb and contemplate what he had just said. "Listen Quinn I know you both aren't over each other. And I know both Molly and Puck know they aren't going to work out. Just try to talk to Puck."

"I am not going to be a home wrecker."

"You won't be. Just let their relationship run its course."

"Exactly what I plan on doing."

"Good"

"Its crazy you know" Quinn said shaking her head.

"What's crazy?"

"Molly and Pucks story sounds a lot like mine and Pucks in high school. I mean there are the obvious differences, but I can't help but notice the parallels."

"Yeah I guess" Finn said with a small smile.

"I mean with drama over the babies paternity and Puck sleeping with someone else's girls friend."

"Yeah but Puck was also still getting over you at the time. All of his hook-ups were meaningless."

"Oh yeah that was about a year and a half after we broke up. God I cant believe it has been two and a half years." Quinn said putting a hand to her head.

"I know" Finn said.

"And I still can't believe you are able to forgive me after what I did to you sophomore year."

"It was just stupid high school drama." Finn waved off with a small smile

"It wasn't just high school drama," Quinn said feeling guilty. "Throwing slushy's in peoples faces and not getting enough people to join glee club is stupid high school drama. But lying about your baby's father at the age sixteen should at least qualify for college drama."

"Well we were stupid sixteen year olds," Finn said. "I mean I should have known you actually have to have sex to get someone pregnant."

Quinn laughed at Finn and was happy he was able to make light of the situation, something she should never bring her self to do after all these years. It still felt all too new sometimes.

"I just wanted to let you know me and Rachel didn't pick sides when you and Puck broke up," Finn said after some silence. "Even though it probably seemed that way."

"Really?"

"Yeah you were just busy with school and stuff and we saw Puck more anyways when you guys were still together, so I guess that was just the way the punches rolled."

"Yeah I figured that"

Just then the waitress came over with their food and they dug in, neither realizing how hungry they were. They got into talking about lighter things like work and vacations they were going on. Quinn talked about how she had to go out to Seattle in late August for her sister's baby shower and Finn said he and Rachel are going to Mexico around the same time with Kurt, Burt, and Carol for a family get together Kurt insisted they all went on.

Then the conversation lead to Kurt and how he is doing great out in Ney York, working at a fashion magazine. He is the second assistant to the Editor-in-Chief, he says he feels like Anne Hathaway in _The_ _Devil Wears Prada_, except is way more into fashion and dresses better.

As they were finishing their meals and waiting for the bill to come Quinn said, "I am glad we can do this again. I really missed being able to talk to you. I miss being able to talk to Rachel too…and Kurt." Quinn smiled.

"Yeah but next time we have to include Rachel or else she would have me for dinner." Finn joked.

"Yeah" Quinn laughed. "I really miss her too."

"We all use to really have a great time, didn't we?"

"Yeah we did" Quinn smiled. Quinn couldn't take the smile off her face as she thought of all the good times they all had together over the years. "You remember that time senior year when you, me, Rachel and Puck all snuck out and went to that lake and got caught in that terrible rain storm?"

"Yes" Finn laughed. "I remember I had Kurt and Mercedes cover for me back at my place and I got a text from Kurt saying 'good luck sucker' and then we all lost reception."

"We all had to bundle up in Pucks truck and then Rachel got the crazy idea to sing because the radio wasn't working."

"So she made us sing songs from Pocahontas."

"And she freaked out on Puck because she claimed he was singing the wrong words on purpose."

"But eventually the rain calmed down enough Puck could safely get the truck up the hill."

"Yeah" Quinn laughed. "We got into some messes."

Just then the waitress came over and gave them the check, and Finn swiped it away and started pulling out his wallet.

"Oh no" Quinn said snatching the bill away. "I got it."

"No Quinn a gentlemen always pays."

"On a date" Quinn said getting her wallet out. "But this is not a date." Quinn said smirking.

"Ok" Finn conceded. "But we are splitting it."

"Sounds good" Quinn smiled.

After Quinn and Finn paid the check they walked out to the parking lot to get in their cars and go home. "Thanks for telling me everything." Quinn said putting on her sunglasses.

"Yeah well if it gets you to realize that you and Puck can talk and be friends and maybe more than it will hopefully be worth it."

Quinn smiled and nodded. "I had a good time and will defiantly be seeing you _and_ Rachel soon."

"Well if Rachel has her way you will and we all know she rarely ever doesn't get what she wants."

"Ok well I can't wait" Quinn said, and hugged Finn.

"See you around," Quinn let go of the hug and started to walk in the other direction waving to Finn as he waved back.

As she walked to her car she got a new found hope that one day would come for her and Puck. It just wouldn't be the same circumstances that she had always pictured.

* * *

I have a proposition- If i get eleven reviews i will update within 8 days. I promise i am not holding the story hostage i will still update, but more reviews the quicker i will update. Thanks again for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I am happy i could get this out to you fairly quick, well for me. Please keep the reviews coming and most importantly enjoy!

_

* * *

Quinn tapped her finger on the side of her hospital bed and rolled her eyes. She was getting jittery and just wanted to get up and walk around but unfortunately she was stuck in traction for two weeks and was only on her second day. What pissed her off the most though, was the fact that she had just started her junior year of college and had a boatload of work. But being stuck in traction meant she couldn't get some of her notes or work because most of it required her to be there and she was neurotic when it came to her schoolwork. _

_There was nothing to do but read and watch TV, but she was too anxious to do either. She glared up at her leg being held up by the splint, the contraption that was ruining her life at the moment. Quinn figure that it wasn't going to kill her to be out of traction for five minutes, so she decided that she could pull her leg out of it and go in the wheel chair across the room. She clearly wasn't thinking it through because she couldn't figure out how to undo it when she was reaching up trying to get it undone._

_As she was leaning forward, feeling around the splint, she heard the door open and someone walk through. "What are you doing?" Puck asked._

_Quinn looked over to Puck, then back up to a rope and metal knob that were connected. "Trying to get the hell out of this." Puck walked over to Quinn, pried her hands away from her leg and pushed her back on to the bed. "What the hell!" Quinn said looking at him with shock and anger._

"_Remember you can't move." Puck said placing his jacket and keys on the table._

"_Yeah for two weeks and I want to kill somebody. I can't do anything." Quinn said sinking into her pillow and crossing her arms. "I have school work to do and this thing is not letting me."_

"_The school said you would be fine as long as you would dedicate more hours to your work after you got out of the hospital."_

"_I don't care, I need to get out of here and get back to school. My leg is fine."_

"_You are in med school, you should know your leg isn't fine."_

"_Exactly I am in med school and need to get back to med school."_

"_I don't know babe sitting around for two weeks and doing nothing sounds pretty good," Puck said pulling a chair up next to her bed. Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Come on you need to relax. Being obsessed with school is what got you into this mess."_

"_It is not," Quinn said forcefully._

"_Yes it is. You were running two minutes behind and fell down the stairs because you sprinted to them and you weren't paying attention."_

"_Your point?" Quinn asked annoyed._

"_My point is you need to take a breather."_

"_I took a two month breather this summer."_

"_Yeah with all the extra classes and job you had."_

_Quinn was about to protest but just then Rachel and Finn came through the room. "OK so we were able to sneak Chinese food by the nurses. Don't ask me how I managed."_

_Finn said as they walked in. _

_Quinn and Puck didn't say anything, just starred at Finn and Rachel. "What's the matter?" Rachel asked looking at Quinn's annoyed face._

"_Puck won't let me sneak out."_

"_I'm sorry I am trying to be a good boyfriend by looking out for your health."_

_Puck said throwing his arms up in defense and stood up, walking over next to Finn._

"_Yeah my physical health, you are clearly not looking out for my mental health." Quinn said, having to admit to her self it sounded a little over dramatic, but she would never admit that to Puck. _

_Puck opened his moth to say something but was cut off by Rachel. "Alright lets just have fun right now." She said with an optimistic smile. "Quinn how about you don't worry about sneaking out right now and focus on something else."_

"_Like what?" Quinn asked crossing back her arms._

"_Well we got Chinese food." Finn said with a smile picking up the bag. _

"_And look we got you flowers." Rachel said picking up a pot. "And they are in a pot with soil."_

"_And not a bouquet about to die in a week, " Puck added. "They are still growing and living, just the way you like it."_

_Quinn stared at her friends ridiculous over happy faces and act but smiled despite the tackiness of it. They always had a way to make her laugh and feel better, which she was grateful for. "Well bouquets are a waste," Quinn said. "Flowers and plants deserve to be growing, not being given as a gesture to be dead in a few days. Why not let the gesture grow."_

"_Exactly," Finn agreed nodding his head. "Now lets eat I'm starving."_

"_Same" Quinn said sitting up, already in a better mood._

_After the four of them got their food, they all sat around Quinn's bed and talked because there was nothing on TV. They were able to convince the nurse to let them stay past visiting hours so they would be able to be with Quinn a little longer. Eventually Finn and Rachel had to leave, ending the fun and laughter. Puck decided to stay the night because it was a Friday and he didn't have to be up early. _

"_Thanks" Quinn said as Puck was getting situated in the big cushion chair next to her. _

"_For what?"_

"_For staying with me, putting up with my craziness, making me feel better." Quinn said with a smile. _

"_Of course" Puck said with a smile. "I mean if I didn't, who would?"_

"Quinn? Quinn!" Quinn snapped back into reality to the sound of Rachel's voice coming through the kitchen. She turned around to face the confused brunette standing in the doorway. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah" Quinn said with a small smile, picking up a dish with a dip in it and started to walk past Rachel. "Come on" Quinn nodded her head towards the living room, motioning for Rachel, who was still standing there, to follow. "Aren't people going to be here soon?"

"Yeah" Rachel nodded, following behind Quinn. "Are you sure you are OK with this?"

"Yes" Quinn smiled. "I mean I really don't have a choice." Quinn joked.

It had been about two weeks since Quinn had lunch with Finn. A few days later Rachel and Quinn also had lunch before Quinn had to get back to work. Quinn was worried it would be awkward for them, but it was really the opposite of that. It was like they stayed friends the whole time they weren't in touch. They were able to get back to the way they were in just a two weeks span.

But of course Rachel being the control freak she is, is making Quinn and Puck try talking to each other again. So she set up a get together that they would have to all be together. Rachel invited Quinn, Puck, Molly and Connor over for dinner at Finn and Rachel's condo. Fortunately for Rachel, Kurt was visiting and could use it as an excuse for everyone to have to come.

Quinn was of course nervous, but decided to turn her energy to the excitement of seeing Kurt again, the first time in about two and a half years. What she was most on edge about though was seeing Puck with his new family. She wasn't sure how she was going to take it. Rachel and Finn kept reminding her that Puck and Molly do not love each other in a romantic was, more of in a friend's way. And apparently are coming to the conclusion they shouldn't be together.

But Quinn wasn't going to get her hopes up. She wasn't sure she should trust all that information, even if it was coming for two very trustworthy sources. Finn and Rachel's judgment could be clouded from the fact that they want Quinn and Puck to reunite.

"Well" Rachel laughed breaking Quinn from her thoughts again. "Hopefully you won't regret coming."

"Rach I never regret hanging out with you." Quinn said wrapping an arm around Rachel as they made their way out to Finn and Rachel's deck. Kurt and Finn were already out there helping setting up. Finn was trying to figure out how the tablecloth went and Kurt was watching in frustration with a hand to his head.

"Finn for the fifth time there can not be any wrinkles."

"Kurt for the hundredth time, people wont notice them when there is stuff on top."

"But still, presentation is everything."

"Fine how about you do it then?" Finn said stepping aside for Kurt to do it.

"Fine" Kurt said. The girls watched in amusement as Kurt gave Finn a lesson on tablecloths, Finn only paying half attention.

About ten minute later they heard the doorbell ring and Quinn felt her stomach drop to her feet, bracing her self for what was coming (what that was, she wasn't sure).

"They're here!" Kurt squealed in excitement as he ran to the door, quickly followed behind by Rachel. Quinn didn't move, just stayed in place, mentally readying herself for seeing Puck. She was staring through the open slider, watching Rachel open the door and people walking through. Quinn noticed Finn was also straying behind and was glancing at her. She looked up to Finn before she could see the full figures coming through in the other room.

"You sure you're ready?" Finn asked.

Quinn looked back to the slider that was open, revealing Puck and Molly walking in, car seat and baby bag in tow. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to handle it, but something inside her switched and she had a boost of something that gave her a new strength. Quinn looked back up to Finn and nodded with a smile. "Come on," Quinn said motioning to Finn to follow her. "You got guests to greet."

She walked through the slider and into the cool living room, the refreshing air feeling good. As she looked over to the group of people her and Puck caught each other's eyes. Puck smiled softly and gave her a quick wave and Quinn returned the same gesture.

Finn walked past Quinn, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze, and went over to the group by the door that were hugging and saying hello, and started to help Puck and Molly with their belongings. Quinn, who was feeling anti-social, walked over and offered to help. "Do you want me to carry anything?" Quinn asked Molly who was leaning down to grab something.

Molly must have recognized Quinn when she looked up because her expression changed. The big smile she was wearing faltered a little, but still stuck as she said, "Ah sure," Molly said handing Quinn a plate of some dessert, "Thank you." She said making her smile bigger.

"No problem," Quinn said as everyone started to disperse. Puck was bringing Connor, who was in his car seat, over to the couch to take him out. Kurt followed Puck, cooing over the baby. Finn went out to the deck to start up the grill. And Molly, Rachel and Quinn went into the kitchen.

Everything went by so fast Quinn didn't really have time to process what was going on. She decided just to go with the flow and not over think things too much. She didn't want a repeat of the last few times she saw Puck. Ending in tears.

"It is so hot out." Molly said exhausted as she set down the dipper bag on the kitchen table.

"I know tell me about it," Rachel said pulling out plastic plates and utensils. "These are the days I wish I had a pool."

"Doesn't this condo have a pool?" Quinn asked, really only to join the conversation and not act out of the loop.

"Yeah but it is always crowded with kids and old people and god knows what is floating around in it." Rachel said with a look of disgust on her face. Followed by laughs from Molly and Quinn. "What?" Rachel asked in defense. "It is so-" But Finn calling her from the deck, asking something about the grill cleaner, cut her off.

"I will be right back." Rachel said, grabbing a bottle of grill cleaner from under the sink.

Molly and Quinn stood in the kitchen a bit awkwardly. Quinn didn't know what to say and didn't think Molly did either. Quinn was drumming her fingers on the island while Molly was playing with the straps of her bag. Quinn couldn't take the silence anymore so she went to say something, but so did Molly at the same time.

"You go," Molly said with a little laugh.

"No you go," Quinn said a bit embarrassed.

"I was just going to say I am going to go check on Connor. Make sure Puck put sun block on him."

"Oh yeah go ahead."

Molly nodded and walked out. Quinn sighed and leaned against the counter, closing her eyes. Maybe this was going to be harder than she thought. She was coping with the idea of being around Puck and Molly, but that didn't make it any less awkward.

The part that made it hard was that Molly was hard to hate, so she had to like her. Quinn was never like that. Most girls didn't like her. Sure she has her fare share of girlfriends, but she always had more girl enemies or the ridiculous frenemies than she had of actual friends. But Molly seems like the ultimate girls girl, like Rachel had become over the years. So finding common ground with her was hard, when Molly was such a likable person, after all the other stuff she was (like the mother of Puck's other child). But that didn't mean Quinn would stop trying.

"Hey," Quinn was taken out of her thoughts by the sound of Puck's voice.

"Hey" Quinn smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good" Puck said shoving his hands into his pockets. "How about your self?"

Quinn would have laughed at the formalness of their conversation, if she weren't so terrified to be around him and say the wrong thing. It made her want to laugh and cry all the same at the ridiculousness of the situation. This was the man she once didn't even think for a second before she said something to him. But now she was choosing her words carefully. She hated that it felt like they were stranger again.

"I am also good," Quinn said with a smile.

She stood in yet another awkward silence and Quinn was already getting sick of them. "Did you need to get something?" Quinn asked, not sure if it sounded rude but needed the silence to end.

"Um no just decided to come in and say hi."

"Oh" Quinn nodded. She heard laughter roaring from the deck and she figured it would be a good excuse to end this awkwardness. "We should get back outside before we miss any fun."

"Yeah probably," Puck agreed and they walked out after Quinn grabbed two bowls of chips and headed out to the deck.

When they stepped out on to the deck Quinn couldn't help but smile at the Kodak moment. Molly was holding Connor under the shaded umbrella. Finn was grilling, Kurt and Rachel had an arm wrapped around each other and they all had big smiles on their faces. Quinn didn't want to ruin the moment it was so precious.

Quinn didn't realize she was standing there until she heard Kurt's voice interrupting her thoughts. "Don't just sit there, come join the party!"

Quinn laughed and walked over to the table and put down the chips. She noticed Puck went over and sat next to Molly and now had Connor resting on his chest. Quinn felt a small ounce of pain when she remembered Puck holding Beth in the hospital for the last time.

Quinn was taken from her thoughts again when she heard Rachel asking her a question. "What beer do you want?"

"Clearly she wants a Corona." Finn joked and everyone laughed.

"Hey!" Quinn said defensively. "You don't know that."

"Please," Puck said jumping in, and Quinn didn't know why she was so surprised. "I can't remember you drinking a different kind of beer. Our fridge was stocked with it." Everyone laughed again, besides Molly who was clearly confused.

"Wait, what's so funny?" Molly asked.

"Our friend here," Finn said motioning towards Quinn "has a little obsession with Corona."

"Can drink it like there is no tomorrow," Rachel added.

"Well…it's good," Quinn said looking down, feeling her cheeks turn red.

"So it's Corona then?" Kurt asked knowingly.

Quinn looked up to everyone and they were all either laughing or smiling at her. "Yeah" Quinn said a little embarrassed but still let a little laugh escape her lips.

"That's what I thought," Kurt said smugly, then Rachel laughed and hit his stomach with the back of her arm.

They eventually got around to eating dinner. Molly had gotten Connor to sleep and he was sleeping in the pack-and-play they brought. They were all having a good time. Quinn was able to forget about the awkwardness she felt with Molly and Puck. The six adults all laughed and joke with each other. Molly heard stories from their high school years, the funny, sad, gross and disturbing. But they all stayed away from the stories that took place at lease six months before Quinn and Puck's break up.

After Rachel, Quinn, and Kurt cleaned up it was starting to get dark. Everyone was going to go back out to the deck and have dessert after they were done with whatever they were doing after dinner. All the girls and Kurt put on sweatshirts because it was getting chilly out. Finn and Puck were still out on the deck talking, and Molly was in the living room feeding Connor. Rachel, Quinn and Kurt decided to go back out to the deck and bring dessert out.

"You coming?" Rachel asked Quinn as she and Kurt were standing by the doorway with a bottle of wine and desserts in hand.

"Yeah," Quinn said. "I am just going to use the bathroom, I'll be out in a sec."

"Ok" Rachel said and they walked out.

After Quinn came out of the bathroom she grabbed her glass of wine from the kitchen and walked back into the living room to go out to the deck. But she stopped when she saw Molly holding a sleeping Connor. Quinn couldn't help but notice a small resemblance between Connor and Beth. Connor was a carbon copy of Puck and Beth had some of the same features.

Quinn didn't even know what was coming out of her moth when she said, "Connor looks a little like Beth did."

"Beth?" Molly asked confused and then realization came to her face. "Oh right Beth," she nodded.

"Yeah I mean I know it sounds crazy," Quinn said as she went and sat down next to Molly, deciding she had no control over her body at this point. "But I see a small resemblance."

Molly smiled softly, a bit of pity spreading across her face. "Well they are related."

"Yeah, true" Quinn laughed a bit. Molly went to say something but hesitated and shut her mouth. "What?" Quinn asked. "You can say it." Quinn said reassuringly.

Molly took a deep breath and said; "Feel free not to answer and Puck might kill me for asking you this, but um does seeing Connor remind you of her?"

"Oh" Quinn said looking down. Quinn didn't mind that Molly asked it; she just didn't know how to answer it. "Umm yeah I guess. But I mean everything reminds me of her. I haven't seen her in seven years and I can still remember everything about her. Her scent and what she looks like well looked like. I have every little thing about her memorized."

Molly shook her head. "You sound like one of the strongest people I know to go through that."

"Well you have also endured a lot too. I mean I gave up a child so she could have a better life. You actually _lost_ a child." Quinn said, instantly wondering if she said too much.

"I guess we can both agree we are both strong women." Molly said shifting the sleeping baby in her arms. "But Puck…he is the strongest guy I know."

Quinn nodded, not sure again of what to say again.

"I mean he lost two daughters…literally and figuratively."

"God, I didn't even think of that before." Quinn said looking to the floor. She couldn't believe she never realized that till now.

"Was he your rock?" Molly asked and Quinn looked up at her confused. "I ask because I feel like I lean on him for everything. He is such a good guy and a good friend, everything. I cant even imagine what I would have done if I hadn't gone through this with him. So he must have done the same for you, for all those years."

Quinn nodded, "Yeah it was so hard not having him there to lean on after we broke up. I remember a few months after we broke up it was Beth's birthday and the next day I found my self-waking up in some bars bathroom. We use to sit and watch movies and drink hard alcohol for hours to forget about her. It was always harder on her birthdays. And then this year it seemed harder because it was about a month after I saw Puck at the hospital."

"Oh yeah that's right. He told me he ran into you."

"Yeah," Quinn said.

"You know if it is any conciliation, I don't think he has ever gotten over you."

Quinn laughed, "Well he has to since he has a family now and I will never be a home wrecker."

"Home wrecker?" Molly scoffed. "I don't think me and Puck will ever have a relationship like that."

"But I though you guys were-"

"We were trying to work out something like that but we are just better friends. He is very protective of me, like he was with you. I am sure he will always be protective of the both of us. That is just the type of guy he is."

Quinn smiled and went to say something but was interrupted by a scream. "Finn!" Rachel screamed from the deck.

Molly and Quinn exchanged confused and amused faces at Rachel's random outburst. "Oh god" Quinn laughed, followed by Molly.

A second later Kurt came through the door mumbling loudly to him self; "Good thing it was mostly the sweat shirt not too much of the dress…need paper towels, peroxide, laundry soap immediately…" He said as he ran into the kitchen.

Puck came in right after Kurt. "Finn just spilled red wine all over Rachel. I think this is a good time to leave." Puck said to Molly. Molly nodded and put Connor into his car seat and he only stirred a little.

"Do you guys need me to get or help with anything?" Quinn asked as she stood up.

"No thanks, everything is packed." Molly said. "Should we go say good bye to every one or should I just call in the morning." Molly said pointing to the scene out on the deck. Just then Kurt came running back through the living room with supplies in hand to remove the stain, and back out to the deck.

"Uh I think our best bet is just to call, and I think we are getting back together with them again in a few days." Puck said.

"Ok" Molly nodded. "I am going to got grab the dipper bag." She said leaving the room and heading towards the kitchen.

"I had fun today." Quinn said turning to Puck with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah me too" Puck smiled back. "We all defiantly need to do it again sometime."

"For sure" Quinn said. They just starred at each other not breaking the gaze and smiles on their faces until Molly walked back into the room.

"Ready?" She asked as she entered back in the living room.

"Yeah" Puck said as he picked up Connors car seat. "Later Quinn, and tell everyone we said good night."

"Will do," She nodded.

"Good seeing you Quinn" Molly said picking up the pack-and-play and the dipper bag.

"Bye" Quinn said as she opened the door for them.

Quinn grinned big as she closed the door and put her back to it. She was happy that the night ended good for her. As it turned out Molly and Puck weren't together and she felt a little guilty for being happy about it. But at least Molly and Puck were happy being friends, something her and Puck could never do. They were best friends when they were together, but apart there was too much heartache when they were apart. It was easier though being in the same room again with Puck when they weren't together, when she knew that one-day could come for them.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! If i get ten reviews i will update with in five days.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, so i got ten reviews. I am so shocked and so happy. Than you all so much. It was amazing. I will do the same thing for this chapter, ten reviews and update with in five days. But hey you never know if i get more than ten i could update in a shorter amount of time.

Also, if anyone is getting frustrated with the lack of Quick in this story i am terribly sorry. But i do assure you that will change. I am just using other story lines to help move Quinn and Puck's along.

Well anyways enough of me boring you with me with my rant. I hope you enjoy!

I don't own glee.

* * *

"Ok so you know your friend Kurt?"

Quinn turned her head to see Gabby skipping up to her as she walked over to the nurse's station to put charts away. "Yes I am familiar with him." Quinn joked.

"Well I also have a gay friend and I think they will hit it off."

Quinn sighed as she put charts away. Kurt came to the hospital the day earlier to have lunch with her. It had been a few days since the cook out at Finn and Rachel's and she was spending all the time she could with Kurt before he had to leave in a week. Gabby met Kurt and told Quinn she was going to find someone for him.

"Gab I told you he is still getting over his high school sweetheart Blaine."

"Yeah but no one said he couldn't have fun in the process of getting over him."

"He wants to focus on his career." Quinn informed her as she typed something in the computer.

"How long has it been since him and this Blaine character broke up?"

"A few months and I remember the last time I saw them they were very happy so it is a shock to us all."

"Well maybe-"

"Gabby," Quinn cut her off, "I love you but you need to give it up." Quinn said then looked into Gabby's eyes as she said, "Kurt is not looking to have a relationship _or_ a fling."

"Ok ok," Gabby said putting up her hands. "But don't come crying to me when Kurt is looking and this lovely guy is taken." She said then walked away. Quinn laughed and shook he head at her friend.

* * *

Quinn's shift was finally over and she was in the locker room getting ready to go home when she heard Gabby from the other side of the lockers. "Now are you sure Kurt wouldn't want to just meet this guy. It will just be a quick thing before he goes back to New York."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Gabby's persistence. "Yes I am sure. He wants to spend time with his family and friends before he has to leave anyways." Quinn said putting her stuff in her bag.

"Ok whatever, deprive your friend of a good time." Gabby said with a voice that Quinn thought was suppose to guilt her.

Quinn was getting sick of her friends nagging so she said to get her to stop, "I am having dinner with them tonight so if he seems interested in any one then I will say something. But only if he seems interested."

"Yes!" Gabby squealed getting up from the bench she was sitting on excitedly.

Quinn laughed and was surprised at the girls' excitement, "Who is this man anyways?"

Gabby's thrill faltered as she looked down to the ground as she mumbled a name Quinn couldn't make out. "Who?" Quinn asked again.

"Er-another intern I have the same resident as um- his name is ah-Steve." Gabby said looking away and scratching her head. "Oh look my pager just went off!" Gabby said then ran towards the door. But Quinn caught up to her and pulled her around.

"Your pager did not go off and I am not setting Kurt up with Steve. He will crush Kurt like a bug."

"Hey you don't know that."

"Yes I do! He is worse than any strait guy player I know. He is practically worse than you."

"Come on Quinn," Gabby said in defeat. "I have been listening to Steve complain for weeks that there are no more good gay guys in this city, and Kurt seems perfect for him."

"No Kurt is perfect for a hook up not a relationship," Quinn started. "Kurt may say he only wants a hook up, but then he gets attached."

"Steve can be an ass. There is no way Kurt will fall for him."

"You don't know that, you'd be surprised Kurt sees good in any one and he respects him self to much to just hook up with any guy that he doesn't like. And if he likes Steve and hooks up with him then he will have even more heart ache." Quinn explained. "I will not let him do that to himself again."

"Fine" Gabby said turning around towards the exit of the locker room, then she turned back around and said, "But, you do have Steve's number and I am pretty sure he is desperate, so don't be afraid to have Kurt use it." Then she turned around and walked out the door.

"Don't count on it!" Quinn called after her, but Gabby was already half way out the door.

* * *

When Quinn got home she was exhausted and just wanted to take a nap before she had to go out again. As she walked by her phone she noticed the red light blinking that told her she had a message. She figured it was her mom because she was the only one who uses Quinn's home phone. Probably because she is the one making Quinn have it for emergencies.

Quinn hit the button for the messages and what do you know it was her mom. "Hello Quinnie! I was calling to let you know that I booked your ticket for Seattle at the end of the month. It is August twenty-seventh to the second of September. It will be so much fun, it has been a while since you, your sister and me have all been together. But I will be going out the same day as you, but I will be staying a little longer because she may be having the baby after that and I would possibly like to be there. Well call me back when you get this, oh I am so excited!"

Quinn groaned and rolled her eyes, walking to her room. She loved her mom, she really did. After she abandoned Quinn she was always trying to make it up to her, and Quinn appreciated it. But she swore it was like talking to a brick wall sometimes. She had told her mom she couldn't take that much time off, and it isn't like she would want to anyways.

She loved her sister, but really only because she was her sister. They don't really get along very well. After Quinn's sophomore year Meghan started treating her differently. But it's not like they were ever really close.

She will just have to book a different flight home later because she wasn't going to spend six days in a place she never feels welcome, when she could use the vacation days on something more useful. Quinn pushed those thoughts aside as she slipped in to bed and went into a heavy sleep.

* * *

When she woke up she saw that it was three o' seven and then as she became more alert she realized her phone was ringing. She groaned and rolled out of bed, but by the time she reached her cell phone in the kitchen it was done ringing. She checked her missed calls and smiled when she saw Kurt called her. Every little thing that reminded her that she had her old friends back made her even happier than before.

She called him back and got him on the second ring. "Way to screen," She heard him say as she went over and sat on her sofa.

"I was asleep," Quinn informed him.

"Oh I am sorry," He said and Quinn raised her eyebrow, even though she knew he couldn't see her. It was habit.

"Are you really?" Quinn asked.

"Eh not really." He said and Quinn laughed at his bluntness. "But I was calling to tell you I need a ride to dinner tonight."

"Ok but I thought you were riding with Finn and Rachel."

"Well they have to meet with some person for something regarding something about finances." Quinn listened confused. "I don't really know I wasn't paying attention to Rachel's ramble of what it was. But all I know is that they have to go right to the restaurant after they meet with the guy and I need a ride."

"Yeah that's fine," Quinn said trying to keep in her excitement of getting to spend more time with Kurt. "Do you know who else is coming?"

"Yes Puck will be there," Kurt said right away. It's like he read her mind. Even though they always said she was easy to read when it came to Puck.

"Ok I will pick you up at five." Quinn said trying to change the subject.

"Alight see you then," Kurt said then Quinn heard the dial tone and also hung up.

* * *

Quinn pulled in to Finn and Rachel's apartment parking lot five after five and sent Kurt a quick text. Ten minutes later with no sign of Kurt she called him and he picked up at the third ring. "Yeah?"

"Did you get my text?" Quinn asked.

"Yes"

"Well are you going to come out?" Quinn asked, getting annoyed.

"Um yeah I am almost ready, just give me five minutes."

Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes, "Five minutes and if you still aren't out here then I am going to leave with out you."

"Oh Quinn," Kurt chuckled. "You wouldn't do that."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure," Kurt said doubtfully with another small laugh.

Quinn started the ignition, making sure Kurt heard. "I am putting the car in reverse." Quinn said not really putting the car in reverse but wanting to prove Kurt wrong.

"Ok! Ok," She heard him yell from the other end of the conversation, "whoa turbo, cool your jets. I will be out in a sec."

"You better," Quinn said hanging up the phone and put in a 'Radiohead' CD when there was nothing on the radio.

Two minutes later she saw Kurt walking out of the building and towards her car. She unlocked her doors when he approached her car. "Ugh Radiohead Quinn, really?"

"What?" Quinn asked defensively. "Radiohead is one of the best bands to ever walk the planet and one of the only bands to actually make good music in the twenty-first century."

"You still hold a grudge against new music?"

"I don't have a grudge against it," Quinn said backing out of the parking lot. "Most of it just sucks."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You know I never really got your out put on music. But we still have some of the favorites so I still love you."

"Thanks Kurt that means a lot," Quinn said a bit sarcastically.

"Fine, don't say it back."

"I love you too Kurt," Quinn looked over at him and gave him a big smile and playfully hit his arm.

"Well then can we at least switch the CD?"

"Yeah" Quinn said pulling out another random CD and put it in, not really paying attention to which one it was.

Kurt took the case and squealed, "Oh my god! This the CD Rachel made us all for Christmas like three years ago."

Quinn looked over to the CD case and laughed. "I guess it is."

Quinn and Kurt both started laughing when 'Come On Eileen' stated playing. They started belting out to it, screaming at the top of their lungs. They got through five more songs before they got to the restaurant.

"Wait," Kurt said as they got out of the car. "Is this Baxter's?" Looking up to the restaurant shocked.

"It _was_ Baxter's, but now it is the Cincinnati Rhode House," Quinn said pointing up to the sign and wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulder and he returned the gesture.

"Wow it looks so different," Kurt said stunned.

"I know," Quinn said. "I miss Baxter's though." Quinn said referring to the old casual restaurant that had the best view of a river and the best food. The new one still had an amazing view and ok food, but was fancier.

"Yeah, we use to have so much fun there." Kurt said and then on second thought he added, "Well here." Then they got to the front door and walked in and up to the podium where the hostess was. She then walked them over to where Finn and Rachel were.

"Hey guys," Quinn said smiling when she and Kurt reached the table. Finn and Rachel got up and everyone exchanged hellos and hugs.

"Where are Puck and Molly?" Kurt asked sitting down.

"They will be here any minute," Rachel said.

"Actually, I forgot to tell you," Finn said cutting in and informing Rachel and rest of the table, "Puck called me when you were coming out to the car, Molly won't make it because the sitter backed out and Connor is getting sick anyways. She insisted he came though so he will be here any minute."

"Oh all right," Rachel said. "Is Connor ok though?"

"Yeah, but Molly just wanted to stay with him jut incase."

"I am surprised she got Puck to come." Rachel said.

"I know me too, but she is pretty insistent." Finn said then turned to Kurt. "So Kurt how was your day?"

"It was good, I went shopping and the first few stores were alright, nothing great. But then I found this little boutique on the corner I forget what it's called." Then he pointed to Rachel and Quinn, "I will give you two the business cards I took and you guys have to check it out if you don't know it already. It is to die for."

"Well if you approve then it must be great," Quinn said.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted when Puck came in. "Hey guys sorry I am late." He said taking the open seat next to Quinn. Quinn looked to him and smiled, and he smiled back. She tried to ignore the butterflies she got in her stomach when he gave her that genuine smile he use to always give her.

"Is Connor alright?" Rachel asked a bit concerned.

"Yeah just running a fever. We called the doctor and they said he will be fine but if it doesn't go down then to bring him in." Puck said a little anxious and Quinn could tell she was nervous.

"I'm sure he will be fine man," Finn said with a reassuring nod to Puck.

"Yeah I am just going to keep my phone on vibrate though just incase," Puck said looking down at his phone. Then he looked back up to the table, "I hope you guys don't mind, I don't want to be rude."

"Oh no defiantly not, I am just glad you are here," Rachel said with a smile and everyone agreed. Then the conversation drifted to Finn and Rachel and their wedding plans.

Kurt was in the middle of lecturing them about a location when Quinn noticed Puck kept checking his phone and wasn't really into the conversation (not that he would want to be considering Finn wasn't enjoying it either, but he probably would have made a few sarcastic comments or jokes about it.) So she reached her hand over to his arm and he looked up to her. "He is ok," Quinn whispered and smiled at him to reassure him of what she said.

"Thanks," He whispered and put his phone away and returned to the conversation.

Their food came about ten minutes later and they all started talking about how the old restaurant was better and how much they missed it. Every once in a while Quinn and Puck would share a look. Either it was an amused look, a happy look, a disgusted or confused look, but every time Quinn's stomach started dancing.

Quinn was really enjoying her self; it felt like old times again.

"His fever went down," Puck said happily after he checked his phone when it went off as they were finishing their meals.

"Thank god," Rachel said.

"Now you can stop shaking your leg," Quinn joked and Puck laughed a little. They stayed smiling at each other for a moment, not really caring if any one noticed. But Kurt cut off their moment.

"Hey guys what do you think of that guy over there by the bar?" Kurt asked pointing to a man at the bar.

"In the blue button up?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah"

"He's cute," Quinn said observing him. "Well at least from behind." She added as a second thought.

"Yeah you should go for him," Rachel said. Puck and Finn exchanged confused faces.

"How do you know he is gay?" Puck asked.

"Oh I just know this stuff," Kurt said waving him off.

"Go for it bro," Finn said.

"Ok I might as well, I mean what are the chances of me seeing him again," Kurt laughed and stood up.

But just as he was about to walk up to the man, another man went up to that man and kissed his cheek and gave him a drink. "Oh crap," Kurt said sitting down. "Well that sucks." He exclaimed.

"You want a relationship?" Rachel asked him just as confused as Quinn felt.

"Oh god no," Kurt said. "I just want a one night stand, something."

"Well," Quinn said speaking up, about to take a leap of faith. "I know someone who you might be able to hook up with while you are here."

"What-" Kurt started excited.

"But," Quinn said cutting him off, and informed him before he got too excited. "Do not get attached to this guy, he is not into serious relationships by any means."

"That's perfect, do you have his number?"

"Yeah I can call him tomorrow and-"

"Do you think he is available tonight?" Kurt asked with hope and anxiousness in his eyes.

"Probably," Quinn said slowly, shocked at how right Gabby was.

"Well are you going to call him?" Kurt asked.

"Now?" Rachel asked shocked. "You are that desperate?"

"God yeah" Kurt said with no shame.

"Wow Kurt I never realized you were such a slut," Puck joked.

Kurt ignored Puck's comment and said to Quinn, "You know what, give me his number and I will call him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure, now give it."

Quinn pulled out her phone and found Steve's contact and showed Kurt. "Wow his name is Steve, he actually sounds kind of hot." Kurt said putting the number in his phone.

"Just be carful," Quinn said.

"Don't worry Mom, I will be," Kurt said getting up and walking outside of the restaurant.

Kurt came back a few minutes later with a big grin on his face. "He said to meet him at Buds and I am going to need to borrow your car." He said to Quinn.

"Then how am I going to get home?"

"Finn and Rachel," Kurt proposed.

"They live on the opposite side of town from here than I do."

"I'll drive you," Puck said. Quinn looked over to him, confused as to what just happened.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it is no problem," Puck waved off.

"Well there you have your ride," Kurt said. "I love you all but I need some ass, so I am going to go. See you later. Quinn I will call you with the details." And with that he left.

"And then there was four," Finn said.

For the next half an hour they all talked and it was just like it use to be. It was effortless. No one was trying; it was easy to be them selves around each other. Quinn was so glad had that part of her life back again.

"Well I think we should get going," Rachel said after everyone paid their share of the check.

"Yeah we probably all should," Quinn said, looking over to Puck and he nodded.

They all got up and headed outside to the parking lot. After they exchanged goodbyes the two pairs headed in opposite direction to their respective cars.

The walk to the car was silent between Puck and Quinn, but it wasn't uncomfortable. "New truck?" Quinn asked when she saw the car Puck was walking to is different than his old one.

"Yeah," Puck said unlocking the truck and hopping in, Quinn did the same. "I got it a few months ago before Connor was born. Figured I should probably get a more kid friendly car that didn't have a bumper that would fall off every other day." Puck said smiling.

Quinn laughed and Puck pulled out of the parking lot. Quinn wasn't sure how this ride was going to go, but she just hoped that nothing too unconventional happened, like something always did.

* * *

Cliffhanger? Thanks for reading!


End file.
